


And A Party In The Back Indeed

by KantUseWhatIKantAbuse



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: ARE YOU A WOMAN KEITH, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Femdom adjacent slash, I thought you were a woman Keith, I'm so sorry, It's something in the food goo, Keith is male (surprisingly), Lance has no idea he's an omega, M/M, Porn with Feelings, this turned out so much more filthy than I actually meant it to be e_e;;
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KantUseWhatIKantAbuse/pseuds/KantUseWhatIKantAbuse
Summary: There is another soft chime as the elevator doors close, and the Blade member immediately turns and shoves Lance back into the nearest wall, easily flipping him around so that he is standing with his cheek pressed up against the elevator’s front-facing panel.Good god—She’s even stronger than he thought.In which Lance finds himself attracted to a feisty lady Galra from the Blade of Marmora.





	1. "And A Party In The Back Indeed" (Drabble ver.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the drabble that this story orifinated from. I expounded on it and graduated it into a full-fleged fic, so if you want to read the chaptered version it begins from the next chapter, "Business Up Front". Sorry for any confusion!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **(Dramatic reenactment of me watching Episode 1 of Season 4)**  
>   
>  Me: Ooh, who's this svelte little lady Galra in the Blade? I like her!  
> Petite lady Galra:*speaks*  
> Me: OH MY GOD.... _ **KEITH!?** IS THAT YOU???_ *shaking computer screen*  
>  Keith:*takes off mask *  
> Me:*sobbing* Omg, it was _you_ , Keith...it was _you_ the entire time...*dies*
> 
>    
> For context, this is ostensibly part of some kind of an AU where Keith was raised by the Blade of Marmora from childhood and never attended Garrison. It takes place some time after the team finally allies with the Blade. Lance strikes up a rivalry with a taciturn pilot from the Blade of Marmora's ranks and nonsense ensues when they meet up during some joint down-time that happens at some point somewhere. Also I imagine the characters are about five or six years older, because I just like them a bit more mature.
> 
> Started off as smut and turned increasingly silly as I typed it. Spazzes gonna spaz, I guess.
> 
>    
>  _'thoughts'_  
>  _//Lance fantasizing//_

The elevator door closes, and the Blade member immediately turns and shoves Lance back into the nearest wall, easily flipping him around so that he is standing with his cheek pressed up against the elevator’s front-facing panel.

She’s even stronger than he thought.

He can hear the distinct sound of the forbidding metallic mask that covers the Blade member’s face being retracted, and soft, surprisingly smooth flesh grazes his as the other pilot’s full, pink lips are pressed close to his ear.

“Fancy meeting you here.”

“You’re  _human?_ ” his softly murmured revelation is less a question and more a statement of fact.

“ _Maybe_.”

The supple lips and tongue that brush against the side of Lance’s neck as the other pilot speaks are distinctly human, but the voice that accompanies them is _not_ —not  quite, anyway. The throaty rumble (which, he notes, is most definitely _masculine_ in tone) can only be described as something between a growl and a purr.  Lance isn’t quite sure what he was expecting, but this is **_so_** not it.  The single word seems to roll right through him, lapping over the sensitive skin of his nape and reverberating through his chest in a way that makes all sorts of sparks go off in his brain and in the pit of his stomach.  Unbidden, an image flashes through his mind.

 _//He’s_ _naked and on his knees—thighs trembling, cheeks flushed, pupils completely blown, breathing strained and shallow—as slick warmth invades his dripping entrance. Tender and mercilessly thorough, the pliant swath of muscle laves at his trembling insides, easing him open, slow yet insistent//_

The blue paladin jerks away just as the elevator comes to a halt, scandalized, and stumbles out into the dark hallway, gasping for air as he attempts to clear his head of the abrupt intrusion.  He has no idea how, but he is almost sure that the… _salacious_ …scene that he just envisioned is entirely the Galra…human... _whatever-he-is’_ doing, and he does **_not_** approve.  Lance McClain may be an unapologetic playboy with dashing good looks, scintillating wit, the skin of a cherub and a heart of gold, but he’s also a _gentleman_ , goddammit—there’s supposed to be a certain etiquette to this type of thing. Whatever it is that he just experienced is making him _clutch his figurative pearls_ , and the responsible party is about to hear all about it. 

Fuming, the young paladin inhales deeply and straightens his spine as he prepares to lambast the other pilot for his extremely forward behavior. With a short huff he abruptly spins himself around…only to have all notion of indignant rage flutter away out his ear as he gets his first good look at his would-be assailant.

“Excuse _you_ sir, but I-…I-I- _Aieeeee_ … _kuh-buh-bwu-huaa???”_ the blue paladin points out intelligently. The young Blade of Marmora member has caught up to him in the hallway, and is now stalking toward him nonchalantly, slowly pulling back his cowl. 

Lance’s heart nearly stops in his chest.

The other man’s hood has fallen back to reveal silky black hair that is cropped a bit shorter in the front but has been allowed to grow longer down the back of his neck and about his ears, where it feathers out with a sort of wild grace around an angular face that is still slightly soft with the last vestiges of adolescence.  A pair of brilliant indigo blue irises so clear they might have been cut from the highest grade of Illerian tanzanite glitter at him from under heavy brows that are currently wrinkled slightly in what looks to be confusion, or perhaps irritation.  The glare that the other pilot is directing at Lance is uniquely feral, but something undeniably human still smolders underneath.

Whatever choice words the blue paladin had been preparing for the other pilot lodge themselves permanently in his suddenly dry throat, as the piece of his mind that he intended to give the man in question just moments ago abruptly goes on life-support.

“Well hello there, tall, dark and handsy,” as Lance struggles to get his mind around the situation, his temporarily over-loaded circuitry immediately switches over to its default protocol: shameless verbal diarrhea.

“ _Ahem!_ I mean…uhhh...yeah! So…you are definitely…not…um…female, I see.”

_‘DefinitelynotbutstillsoSOsmokin’hot **OHMYGODDDD** ’_

The glaring intensifies.

“Uhhh, what I mean to say is: I kind of thought you might be a hot, militant lady Galra before I heard your voice, but you are so definitely not that—notthatthat’saproblembecauseyou _do_ stillseemverymilitantinahotbitchy _please_ -step-on-my-ballskindaway—and…and neither am I, and…wait, does this mean you’re…gay? Bi?... _Pan?_ ” the young Paladin can’t help the wholly undignified manner in which his voice cracks multiple times during that particularly egregious run-on sentence.

The wrinkle between the other man’s brows finally softens into a slight scowl that is now more confused and exasperated looking than irritated as he cocks his head to the side a bit.

“I’m Keith…and I’m _male_ ,” he clarifies helpfully, speaking at Lance slowly and carefully as though he's not quite sure that the paladin will be able to understand the words coming out of his mouth.

_‘Yesyesyes you ARE Keith, and you also have the face of an angel and the voice of a demon and….quiznaaaaaak, I am so ruining this already aren't I.'_

“And _what_ _a male you are!_ ” Lance chirps back, hoping against all hope that the situation might somehow improve if he just calms down and plays it cool from here on out, “Nice to finally meet you face to gorgeous face, very male Keith! Sooo, I’m Lance…and I am super-DUPER offended and confused yet turned on right now by whatever just happened in that elevator!”

He does not, and it does not.

“Agghh, nonono, wait! That’s not it! What I’m trying to say is that I’m basically up for whatever _with_  whatever, but just in case you were (understandably) confused by my lustrous skin and beautiful doe eyes, I am definitely male as well. And no offense or anything, but the Galra don’t exactly strike me as the kind of folks who would really be…um… _down_ …with that sort of thing, if you know what I mean. So I just wanted to be clear on what we’re all working with equipment-wise here before anyone tries to put anything into any orifices that they might not actually be okay with and—”

He can practically _hear_ the giant eye roll that Keith gives him at that statement.

“You humans and your ‘sexualities’...” the Blade member mutters to himself audibly, shaking his head just the tiniest bit in what appears to be a perfect mixture of annoyance, pity and awe, “And you have the _gall_ to infer that _we’re_ the uptight ones?”

“Hey!! You’re human too, asshole!” the other man quips back immediately.

“ _Allegedly_.”

Lance gives a full-body shudder as his ‘alleged _’_ human/Galra/whatever counterpart takes advantage of the young paladin’s position to lean forward sharply, hands sliding up to plant themselves firmly against the wall at his back so that he is effectively caged in.  Keith’s warm breath tickles his cheeks with each consonant, and he feels another spark of electrified heat flicker down directly into his lower abdomen.

_//His cheek is pressed flat into a growing puddle of his own drool, tears, and slick as he gasps and sobs helplessly with pleasure, back arched so sharply that he’s practically thrusting his ass straight up into the air. He’s sopping wet already, spreading himself shamelessly for the other man as he shudders and presses backwards, desperate to feel that wet heat deeper inside and yet earnestly terrified of what will happen when he finally gets his wish//_

Keith’s tone has dropped into that throaty rumble again, and again Lance is left breathless and slightly off-kilter as lewd scenes the likes of which he has never imagined in his mortal life pop into his mind seemingly out of nowhere.

 _‘How the **hell** is he doing thi—’ _ Lance is interrupted mid-thought by a soft gust of air right near his jaw.

His heart jumps up into his throat and just a tic later he finds his cheeks flushing as he sputters indignantly with the realization of what has just happened.

“ _Wha_ —Di-…did you just friggin  _smell_ me, man?” he demands accusatorily, eyes wide.

“I’d like to do more than that if you’d kindly **_STOP_ _ **.** TALKING_** ,” Keith, who is male, mutters darkly, just before he lowers his head further and begins nosing gentle circles into the left side of the paladin’s neck, just behind his ear, “ _Mnh_...how can you sound so _god-awful_ yet smell so _good_? **_Fuck_**.”

Lance stiffens at that, unsure whether to feel pissy at the man’s rude answer, frightened by his tone, or aroused by _whatever the **quiznak**  he is doing with his mouth right now_.  He settles for an uneasy balance of all three, tempered by a dash of shock at the realization that the decidedly human looking ‘Galra’ before him indeed appears both unbothered by his lack of lady-parts and relatively undeterred by his relentless nervous rambling.

It suddenly strikes Lance that something is very, _very_ wrong with this situation—nobody he’s attracted to _ever_ puts up with his rambling for this long without either completely snapping on him or coolly blowing him off. 

“Wait, wait, wait…wait just a dobosh here...Are you serious? Or are you just, like, fucking with me right now?” He demands hastily, “Because I’m gonna have to admit that I am feeling _very_ aroused and vulnerable at this particular moment in time, and I’m just not sure I can take that kind of rejection right now!”

A low but very audible growl shakes the blue paladin to his bones then, before the other man pulls away just enough to grab him by the shoulders and slam his back into the wall.

“I don’t know! _All of the above_ , ideally!?” the young hybrid snarls in frustration, “ _Quiznak_ , you are making this difficult, Lance!  _Yes_ , Lance, who is also male; despite the fact that you’re quite literally the _most annoying living being_ _that I have ever encountered in my life_ , I am seriously trying to have sex with you and your _male parts._ **Right now**. Now will you just _shut up_ for a minute and let me _woo_ you, so I can fuck your brains out?”

The second the words leave his mouth Keith seems to realize he’s crossed a line. The young Blade very quickly takes in the mildly shell-shocked look that the other pilot is giving him in response to his passionate outburst and immediately pulls back a half step to press his face into his palm, folding his opposite arm over his waist as he takes a deep breath, steadying himself.

“Look…I’m sorry. Let me try this again,” the dark-haired youth grinds out carefully, as though painstakingly confirming each word before it slides off his tongue in an attempt to staunch the tears that are visibly threatening the corners of the other pilot’s eyes, “Yes, Lance, I would very much like to… _be intimate_ …with _you **and** your male genitalia. Specifically. **Right now**_ , if you don’t mind. I’m about to go into my rut soon, and somehow ( _improbably)_ I’m… _extremely_ attracted to you. I really want… **_need_** …you right now, Lance—loud mouth and all.

"But that's only if…if you’ll have me?”

Lance’s eyes nearly pop out of his head as he listens to the other man’s wholly unexpected yet surprisingly heartfelt confession(?) with baited breath.  The warm, itchy sheath of tears that’s been covering his eyes for the past several seconds finally does spill over now, not from uncertainty, but from pure joy.

Keith raises his eyes from where they have been firmly glued to the floor for the past few moments so that he can give his would-be lover a tentative glance, only to grimace as he misinterprets the paladin’s moist gaze.  He curses softly under his breath as he rallies every ounce of his admittedly limited verbal communication skills for another attempt.

 _“_ Dammit…Look, for what it’s worth, I’m really sorry I compelled you with my pheromones and tried to jump your bones in the elevator…okay? Apparently, the pheromone release is some kind of a weird alpha reflex...thing—I can’t really control it yet, ” the frustrated Blade member mumbles with a cringe, “ ** _Please_** _, Lance…_ it feels like my fucking _balls_ are about to explode _._ ”

They both startle a bit at the tiny little squeal that escapes from Lance’s mouth at the other pilot’s sincere, deliciously obscene plead for clemency.

 _‘OhGodOhGodOhGodOhGod IS THIS FUCKING REAL? **ARE YOU _REAL_ KEITH???** …AM _ **I** _REAL!?!?’_

 

“Um... _Yes?”_ he breathes, face alight with unbridled glee.

 

 

The word has barely left his mouth before the other man jumps him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what possessed me to write this. I am so sorry.


	2. Business Up Front

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith attempts to impress a strangely appealing omega with his stellar piloting skills and smooth moves, but earns his rivalry instead. Lance somehow manages to end up with a handful of eager Galra-human hybrid despite being unrelentingly himself for the entire chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys. I've been meaning to put this out forever, but I just couldn't get into it because I've been kind of 'meh' about this series for a while. Recently I finally managed to slog my way through the last two seasons though, and they actually left me so frustrated I had to write something enjoyable for this series just to resuscitate myself. That last season... *Brigette Nielson laughing dot gif*
> 
> Any old way, since a number of readers seemed to be interested in the continuation of my weird little drabble, I decided to expand on it and make it into a full fledged story. I'm leaving the original up for posterity, so this is actually the first chapter of a multi-part fic based on the original one-shot. I was originally planning to save the good stuff until the end, but in light of how depressing I found the final season, I thought some strong pornography was in order. Here's a bit of egregiously raunchy smut for anyone who could use some in these trying times. (I sure as hell could orz)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _'thoughts'_  
>  _//Lance fantasizing//_

The Blue Lion's exhilarated purr thrums in the back of Lance's thoughts as he and his partner glide smoothly across the endless sea of stars in a complicated dance, effortlessly confounding their would-be pursuer with their superior speed and maneuverability.  A short distance off to his left, the brown-haired pilot glimpses the other three lions hurtling across the sky in blinding streaks of black, green and yellow as they aggressively engage the other ships in the medium sized Imperial scouting squadron with which they are currently embroiled in battle.  In the brief moment that his attention strays, a blinding jolt of hyper-powered blaster cannon fire streaks past Blue’s left ear, barely missing them, and Lance is quickly reminded that he has his own problems to worry about. 

A devious look narrows the blue paladin’s gaze as he slows down just a tad and steadies their course, allowing the enemy craft at his rear to settle them in its sights again.  The jarring noise that accompanies Blue’s alert system blares to life, warning him of oncoming fire, and Lance’s glare instantly melts into a triumphant grin.

“Gotcha,” the brown-haired pilot murmurs smugly as he abruptly barrel-rolls out of the line of fire and slams on the breaks.  A half a heartbeat later he is throwing the rear thrusters back on at full power, so that they can slide in behind his  _former_ pursuer, now turned prey, as he engages Blue's front cannon. 

It’s almost too easy.

Just as he lines the enemy up in his sights however, the craft in question is struck by a hail of violet colored gunfire from above, and a moment later Lance is watching his quarry dip out of sight, rear engine smoking profusely as it attempts to flee the battlefield.  Even Blue seems surprised by the abrupt development—her low, soothing rumble is strangely uneasy sounding in his mind.  The blue paladin’s gaze snaps up toward the source of the attack just in time to watch the sleek form of a Marmoran ship dart past, already off to dispatch the swiftly retreating target.

Eyes narrowing in annoyance, the brown-haired youth veers off immediately and begins to head back toward the heart of the battle, gritting his teeth and murmuring sharp epithets under his breath.  Following their first several encounters with the Galra's Imperial forces, he’s not too keen on the spartan race as a whole.  Though a part of him understands that the very existence of The Blade of Marmora is strong evidence of the fact that not all Galran kind share the same worldview, thus far he’s found that in general the violent temperament and draconian habits of the alien race run directly counter to his own whimsical nature and rather lackadaisical approach to life.  It’s no surprise that they seem to have a penchant for grating on his nerves on the battlefield as well, even as allies.

Somehow Lance manages to refocus himself and get his head back into the battle, but it is only a matter of time before he’s gritting his teeth and swearing at his cockpit display once again.  This time the source of his ire is none other than the same craft that stole his thunder the first time.  The blue paladin is in the midst of chasing down another Galran ship that has broken off from the fray, presumably to attempt to head back for the cruiser from which it originated, when a familiar violet black blur swings into view right in front of him, executing an impressive sequence of feints before capturing the enemy’s rear and blowing them to smithereens.

“Oh, I see how it is,” Lance says aloud to himself as he returns to the thick of the fray to engage one of the few remaining scout ships, “Bet you think you’re some kinda hotshot ace, huh asshole? We’ll see about that!”

But the brown-haired pilot only finds himself staring on in further shock and disbelief as the irritating Marmoran craft turns up again and again, like a bad penny.  On the third time, it vaporizes the enemy craft Lance is chasing down before he can even get it properly in his sights; on the fourth it manages to take out both the ship that Lance is targeting  _and_ another one that he didn’t even notice sneaking up on his six.

“ _Quiznaaak!_ Who _is_ this frigging douchehat!?” the frustrated young paladin rages as he watches the final ship go down in flames. 

By the end of the mission Lance’s hit count is a big fat zero—he and the other paladins are supposed to be providing backup for their prospective allies, The Blade of Marmora, for this mission, but it’s almost like there’s no point in him even being there. 

As Lance confirms that there are no longer any signs of enemy craft, it becomes clear that the mission, at least, was a success.  They managed to draw the scouts sufficiently far away from the Blade of Marmora’s base that when the cruiser they were dispatched from comes to investigate the disappearance of its lost units there will be little chance of them deducing the rebel group’s whereabouts.  As long as their impressive cloaking system remains intact, the Marmorans’ secret base should be safe, thus upholding the paladins’ end of the agreement.     Said revelation does little to soothe the frustrated young paladin’s wounded pride though—the very moment that he finishes docking Blue in her customary spot in the castle hangar, Lance storms over to where the Marmoran ships that they were accompanying for this mission have touched down, agitatedly searching for the craft that seemed so intent on showing him up at every turn during their sortie just now.  It’s not long before he locates said ship’s familiar serial markings, and a beat later the blue paladin is stalking angrily toward the craft, just as its engines grind to a halt with a low, reverberating hum.

The cockpit hisses open, and a beat later the increasingly familiar face-covering that all the Marmorans he has encountered thus far seem to wear comes into view as the pilot of the craft finally emerges.  Glaring up at the emotionless black mask, the brown-haired man moves to approach, only to pause suddenly as he takes in the rest of the figure in question.  The other pilot is surprisingly small of stature for a Galra; he doubts the other man is even as tall as he is, which is a revelation in and of itself.  However, it’s the distinct curve of his hips—narrow and athletic but decidedly graceful, and the dip in his waist—slight but distinct, that stop Lance in his tracks.

 _He_ is a _she_.

Thoroughly flustered by the revelation, for a few moments Lance is unable to make a move, instead staring after her in stupefication as the young Blade member gracefully steps down out of her craft and turns to give it a careful once-over, completely unaware of the stricken young paladin who stands looking on incredulously at her from halfway across the hangar. 

All the sharp words he had conjured up to fling at the other pilot fall flat and die in Lance’s throat as his pride slowly masticates and digests the implications of him admitting to the young lady in question that she just made him look like a complete and utter dunce on the battlefield.  By the time the paladin has managed to collect his thoughts somewhat, the Marmoran pilot has already completed her checks and made her exit from the hangar, presumably headed off to the castle’s War Room for their joint debriefing.

Lance sighs and shakes his head to clear it, reminding himself that their princess and esteemed leader made it extremely clear, just before they made contact with the Blade of Marmora, that forming a temporary alliance with the rebel group is their top priority.  They still haven’t managed to secure the Red Lion, and seeing as The Blade has intel on its whereabouts, it’s crucial that they curry the Galran revolutionaries’ favor.  In fact, that was the entire purpose of their having provided backup for the Blade of Marmora’s on this most recent mission—a quid pro quo.  As much as it pains him, right now it would be extremely prudent of the blue paladin to just shelf his pride and focus on the matter at hand.

With that in mind, Lance gives his head another good shake and heads off in the direction of the castle’s War Room himself.

 

 -----------------

 

A sharp feminine voice reverberates from the depths of the strategy room as the blue paladin approaches, stopping the brown-haired pilot cold. He knows that tone—from the sound of things, Allura is none to happy with whoever already occupies the room along with her, and Lance is far from eager to put himself within range of one of the princess’s lectures, lest he somehow direct her ire toward himself. 

“Wouldn’t go in there if I were you,” sounds a slightly reedy tenor from directly behind him, and Lance glances over his shoulder to find himself face-to-face with the slightest and brightest of the paladins.

“Pidge!” the brown-haired youth exclaims as his teammate approaches, “What’s the deal? I thought we were supposed to be having a strategy meeting with the Blade to discuss the Red Lion?”

“I don’t know either, but apparently they’ve been at it since before we got back,” the diminutive young genius answers with a nonchalant shrug, “Hunk said  when he and Shiro came by for the meeting they heard Coran and Kolivan in there arguing back and forth about something, so Shiro went in to try and diffuse things...then got caught up in it himself.  Hunk came and told me, and just now when I came by to see if the meeting was still on Allura was already in there chewing all three of them out. Something tells me it could go on for a while too—she was just getting into her stride when I got here a few seconds ago.”

Lance grimaces in solidarity with his two comrades and the stoic Marmoran commander.  He’s been on the other end of one of the driven young monarch’s heated upbraidings enough times to know that the three men are most likely in the midst of being thoroughly acquainted with some rather painful personal truths.

“Know what it’s about?” he asks, curiosity genuinely piqued.  It’s not too rare for Coran to find himself on the other end of one of the princess’s lectures, but Shiro is rarely the target of Allura’s dressing downs, and it’s even more surprising that she would be going in on the Blade of Marmora’s leader the way she is considering how adamant she was that they need to cooperate with the group until the Red Lion is secured, Galra though they may be.

“No idea, but I think I heard something about a…dowry?” says the green paladin.

“ _And **another** thing—!!_ "Allura’s distinctly arch tone shakes the walls of the corridor with its righteous indignation, startling the green and blue paladins slightly, and the two of them shoot one another knowing looks.

“Weeeelp, I’m pretty tired from that last one anyway,” concludes the blue paladin hastily, “Guess it’s time for some R&R!”

“Seconded!” agrees the other pilot with a small grimace of their own, “Catch you at dinner?”

“Yep!”

“Awesome possum!” the bespectacled young paladin chirps back, waving him off as they turn and head right back the way they came.

Giving his own wave in return, the blue paladin makes a hasty retreat from the hallway that houses the War Room, instead opting to take advantage of the situation and engage in some much-needed down time.  However, as he makes his way down the corridor the memory of the shapely lady Galra from earlier gracefully stepping out of her craft flashes through his mind’s eye unbidden, and all of a sudden it’s like Lance is experiencing his own personal Summer.  His entire body is engulfed in a warm flush that leaves him tugging at the neck of his suit and wiping beads of sweat from his forehead. 

A small frown tips the corners of the brown-haired pilot’s mouth at the sudden sensation.  This is the third or fourth time he’s been hit with one of these weird hot flashes since he arrived at the Castle of Lions, and quite frankly it’s beginning to get uncomfortable.  At first it was just a minor inconvenience—a mild fever that would beset him for a few hours at a time every so often—but ever since making contact with the rebel Galran forces of the Blade of Marmora, it’s been happening far more frequently and has been much more powerful in its intensity, to the point that even the thinnest layer of clothing feels like a sweltering shroud against his sensitive, flushed skin.

With a long-suffering sigh, the blue paladin turns abruptly on his heel and heads for his room so that he can get changed out of his paladin armor—this seems like as good time as any for a trip to the pool.    

A quick trip to his personal quarters and wardrobe change later finds the brown-haired paladin on his way down to the elevator that will carry him to the lower levels of the mobile fortress that he and the other three paladins call home.  He’s still perspiring lightly even in his loose dressing gown and trunks, but at least the unbearable chafing sensation of fabric against his skin is minimal in the airy blue robes.

With half of its denizens holed up in the strategy room, the Castle of Lions is even quieter than usual, giving the blue paladin a slightly surreal feeling as he traipses down the hallway.  Just a few months ago he was working as a grunt-level cargo pilot for the Earth Federation’s main forces, and now he’s fighting an interstellar battle that will decide the fate of the universe.  It’s definitely not the future he envisioned for himself when he was running shipments for a living, but he’s gradually getting used to it.  That would be considerably easier if he didn’t currently have some unidentified space ailment giving him violent hot flashes though.

Lance steps up to the large double doors of the castle’s central elevator and impatiently punches the down button, absently wondering what Hunk has planned for dinner that night (or morning…or afternoon really—because honestly, there’s no real difference out there in the darkness of space). The yellow paladin had expressed an interest in reproducing some popular Galran fare in an attempt to curry their potential new allies’ favor with the power of good food, and he can’t deny his interest in tasting whatever their big-hearted, unofficial palace chef comes up with.

           A few moments later there’s a soft ‘ding’ as the elevator comes to a stop on his floor, and when the doors finally slide open, Lance is surprised to find the small space already occupied—by none other than the same member of the Blade of Marmora that he encountered in the hangar just a scant twenty or so minutes ago.  Significantly taken aback by the unexpected turn of events, the young paladin blinks rapidly a few times as his feet carry him across the threshold of the lift seemingly of their own accord, and for a moment the two of them stand there, staring at one another blankly.  Though he can’t read her expression, obscured as it is by the forbidding metallic mask that all members of the Blade sport during missions, for her part the Galran pilot seems rather surprised as well.  She stands stock still as she watches Lance step into the small space and awkwardly reach over to press the button reading ‘B4’ before silently taking up a position at the far end of the little space.

_‘I’m fine.’_

The blue paladin trains his eyes carefully forward as he surreptitiously takes in a steadying breath through his nose.

_'This is fine.’_

There is another soft chime as the elevator doors close, and the Blade member immediately turns and shoves Lance back into the nearest wall, easily flipping him around so that he is standing with his cheek pressed up against the elevator’s front-facing panel.

 _Good god—S_ he’s even stronger than he thought.

He can hear the distinct sound of the forbidding metallic mask that covers the Blade member’s face being retracted, and soft, surprisingly smooth flesh grazes his as the other pilot’s full, pink lips are pressed close to his ear.

“Fancy meeting you here.”

“You’re  _human?_ ” his softly murmured revelation is less a question and more a statement of fact.

“ _Maybe_.”

The supple lips and tongue that brush against the side of Lance’s neck as the other pilot speaks are distinctly human, but the voice that accompanies them is  _not_ —not  quite, anyway. The throaty rumble (which, he notes, is most definitely  _masculine_  in tone) can only be described as something between a growl and a purr.  Lance isn’t quite sure what he was expecting, but this is  ** _so_**  not it.  The single word seems to roll right through him, lapping over the sensitive skin of his nape and reverberating through his chest in a way that makes all sorts of sparks go off in his brain and in the pit of his stomach.  Unbidden, an image flashes through his mind.

 _//He’s_   _naked and on his knees—thighs trembling, cheeks flushed, pupils completely blown, breathing strained and shallow—as slick warmth invades his dripping entrance. Tender and mercilessly thorough, the pliant swath of muscle laves at his trembling insides, easing him open, slow yet insistent//_

The blue paladin jerks away just as the elevator comes to a halt, scandalized, and stumbles out into the dark hallway, gasping for air as he attempts to clear his head of the abrupt intrusion.  He has no idea how, but he is almost sure that the… _salacious_ …scene that he just envisioned is entirely the Galra…human... _whatever-he-is’_ doing, and he does  ** _not_**  approve.  Lance McClain may be an unapologetic playboy with dashing good looks, scintillating wit, the skin of a cherub and a heart of gold, but he’s also a  _gentleman_ , goddammit—there’s supposed to be a certain etiquette to this type of thing. Whatever it is that he just experienced is making him  _clutch his figurative pearls_ , and the responsible party is about to hear all about it. 

Fuming, the young paladin inhales deeply and straightens his spine as he prepares to lambast the other pilot for his extremely forward behavior. With a short huff he abruptly spins himself around…only to have all notion of indignant rage flutter away out his ear as he gets his first good look at his would-be assailant.

“Excuse  _you_  sir, but I-…I-I- _Aieeeee_ … _kuh-buh-bwu-huaa???”_  the blue paladin points out intelligently. The young Blade of Marmora member has caught up to him in the hallway, and is now stalking toward him nonchalantly, slowly pulling back his cowl. 

Lance’s heart nearly stops in his chest.

The other man’s hood has fallen back to reveal silky black hair that is cropped a bit shorter in the front but has been allowed to grow longer down the back of his neck and about his ears, where it feathers out with a sort of wild grace around an angular face that is still slightly soft with the last vestiges of adolescence.  A pair of brilliant indigo blue irises so clear they might have been cut from the highest grade of Illerian tanzanite glitter at him from under heavy brows that are currently wrinkled slightly in what looks to be confusion, or perhaps irritation.  The glare that the other pilot is directing at Lance is uniquely feral, but something undeniably human still smolders underneath.

Whatever choice words the blue paladin had been preparing for the other pilot lodge themselves permanently in his suddenly dry throat, as the piece of his mind that he intended to give the man in question just moments ago abruptly goes on life-support.

“Well hello there, tall, dark and handsy,” as Lance struggles to get his mind around the situation, his temporarily over-loaded circuitry immediately switches over to its default protocol: shameless verbal diarrhea.

“ _Ahem!_  I mean…uhhh...yeah! So…you are definitely…not…um…female, I see.”

_‘DefinitelynotbutstillsoSOsmokin’hot **OHMYGODDDD** ’_

The glaring intensifies.

“Uhhh, what I mean to say is: I kind of thought you might be a hot, militant lady Galra before I heard your voice, but you are so definitely not that—notthatthat’saproblembecauseyou _do_ stillseemverymilitantinahotbitchy _please_ -step-on-my-ballskindaway—and…and neither am I, and…wait, does this mean you’re…gay? Bi?... _Pan?_ ” the young Paladin can’t help the wholly undignified manner in which his voice cracks multiple times during that particularly egregious run-on sentence.

The wrinkle between the other man’s brows finally softens into a slight scowl that is now more confused and exasperated looking than irritated as he cocks his head to the side a bit.

“I’m Keith…and I’m  _male_ ,” he clarifies helpfully, speaking at Lance slowly and carefully as though he's not quite sure that the paladin will be able to understand the words coming out of his mouth.

_‘Yesyesyes you ARE Keith, and you also have the face of an angel and the voice of a demon and….quiznaaaaaak, I am so ruining this already aren't I.'_

“And  _what_   _a male you are!_ ” Lance chirps back, hoping against all hope that the situation might somehow improve if he just calms down and plays it cool from here on out, “Nice to finally meet you face to gorgeous face, very male Keith! Sooo, I’m Lance…and I am super-DUPER offended and confused yet turned on right now by whatever just happened in that elevator!”

He does not, and it does not.

“Agghh, nonono, wait! That’s not it! What I’m trying to say is that I’m basically up for whatever  _with_  whatever, but just in case you were (understandably) confused by my lustrous skin and beautiful doe eyes, I am definitely male as well. And no offense or anything, but the Galra don’t exactly strike me as the kind of folks who would really be…um… _down_ …with that sort of thing, if you know what I mean. So I just wanted to be clear on what we’re all working with equipment-wise here before anyone tries to put anything into any orifices that they might not actually be okay with and—”

He can practically  _hear_  the giant eye roll that Keith gives him at that statement.

“You humans and your ‘sexualities’...” the Blade member mutters to himself audibly, shaking his head just the tiniest bit in what appears to be a perfect mixture of annoyance, pity and awe, “And you have the  _gall_  to infer that  _we’re_ the uptight ones?”

“Hey!! You’re human too, asshole!” the other man quips back immediately.

“ _Allegedly_.”

Lance gives a full-body shudder as his ‘alleged _’_  human/Galra/whatever counterpart takes advantage of the young paladin’s position to lean forward sharply, hands sliding up to plant themselves firmly against the wall at his back so that he is effectively caged in.  Keith’s warm breath tickles his cheeks with each consonant, and he feels another spark of electrified heat flicker down directly into his lower abdomen.

_//His cheek is pressed flat into a growing puddle of his own drool, tears, and slick as he gasps and sobs helplessly with pleasure, back arched so sharply that he’s practically thrusting his ass straight up into the air. He’s sopping wet already, spreading himself shamelessly for the other man as he shudders and presses backwards, desperate to feel that wet heat deeper inside and yet earnestly terrified of what will happen when he finally gets his wish//_

Keith’s tone has dropped into that throaty rumble again, and again Lance is left breathless and slightly off-kilter as lewd scenes the likes of which he has never imagined in his mortal life pop into his mind seemingly out of nowhere.

 _‘How the **hell**  is he doing thi—’ _Lance is interrupted mid-thought by a soft gust of air right near his jaw.

His heart jumps up into his throat and just a tic later he finds his cheeks flushing as he sputters indignantly with the realization of what has just happened.

“ _Wha_ —Di-…did you just friggin  _smell_  me, man?” he demands accusatorily, eyes wide.

“I’d like to do more than that if you’d kindly  ** _STOP_ _ **.**  TALKING_**,” Keith, who is male, mutters darkly, just before he lowers his head further and begins nosing gentle circles into the left side of the paladin’s neck, just behind his ear, “ _Mnh_...how can you sound so _god-awful_ yet smell so  _good_?  ** _Fuck_**.”

Lance stiffens at that, unsure whether to feel pissy at the man’s rude answer, frightened by his tone, or aroused by  _whatever the **quiznak**  he is doing with his mouth right now_.  He settles for an uneasy balance of all three, tempered by a dash of shock at the realization that the decidedly human looking ‘Galra’ before him indeed appears both unbothered by his lack of lady-parts and relatively undeterred by his relentless nervous rambling.

It suddenly strikes Lance that something is very,  _very_ wrong with this situation—nobody he’s attracted to  _ever_  puts up with his rambling for this long without either completely snapping on him or coolly blowing him off. 

“Wait, wait, wait…wait just a dobosh here...Are you serious? Or are you just, like, fucking with me right now?” He demands hastily, “Because I’m gonna have to admit that I am feeling  _very_  aroused and vulnerable at this particular moment in time, and I’m just not sure I can take that kind of rejection right now!”

A low but very audible growl shakes the blue paladin to his bones then, before the other man pulls away just enough to grab him by the shoulders and slam his back into the wall.

“I don’t know!  _All of the above_ , ideally!?” the young hybrid snarls in frustration, “ _Quiznak_ , you are making this difficult, Lance!  _Yes_ , Lance, who is also male; despite the fact that you’re quite literally the  _most annoying living being_   _that I have ever encountered in my life_ , I am seriously trying to have sex with you and your  _male parts._   **Right now**. Now will you just  _shut up_ for a minute and let me  _woo_  you, so I can fuck your brains out?”

The second the words leave his mouth Keith seems to realize he’s crossed a line. The young Blade very quickly takes in the mildly shell-shocked look that the other pilot is giving him in response to his passionate outburst and immediately pulls back a half step to press his face into his palm, folding his opposite arm over his waist as he takes a deep breath, steadying himself.

“Look…I’m sorry. Let me try this again,” the dark-haired youth grinds out carefully, as though painstakingly confirming each word before it slides off his tongue in an attempt to staunch the tears that are visibly threatening the corners of the other pilot’s eyes, “Yes, Lance, I would very much like to… _be intimate_ …with  _you **and**  your male genitalia. Specifically.  **Right now**_ , if you don’t mind. I’m about to go into my rut soon, and somehow ( _improbably)_ I’m… _extremely_  attracted to you. I really want…  ** _need_** …you right now, Lance—loud mouth and all.

"But that's only if…if you’ll have me?”

Lance’s eyes nearly pop out of his head as he listens to the other man’s wholly unexpected yet surprisingly heartfelt confession(?) with baited breath.  The warm, itchy sheath of tears that’s been covering his eyes for the past several seconds finally does spill over now, not from uncertainty, but from pure joy.

Keith raises his eyes from where they have been firmly glued to the floor for the past few moments so that he can give his would-be lover a tentative glance, only to grimace as he misinterprets the paladin’s moist gaze.  He curses softly under his breath as he rallies every ounce of his admittedly limited verbal communication skills for another attempt.

 _“_ Dammit…Look, for what it’s worth, I’m really sorry I compelled you with my pheromones and tried to jump your bones in the elevator…okay? Apparently, the pheromone release is some kind of a weird alpha reflex...thing—I can’t really control it yet, ” the frustrated Blade member mumbles with a cringe, “ ** _Please_** _, Lance…_  it feels like my fucking  _balls_  are about to explode _._ ”

They both startle a bit at the tiny little squeal that escapes from Lance’s mouth at the other pilot’s sincere, deliciously obscene plead for clemency.

 _‘OhGodOhGodOhGodOhGod IS THIS FUCKING REAL? **ARE YOU _REAL_ KEITH???** …AM _ **I**   _REAL!?!?’_

“Um... _Yes?”_  he breathes, face alight with unbridled glee.

 

The word has barely left his mouth before the other man jumps him.

 

\-----------------

 

“ _And a party in the back indeed_ ,” the blue paladin murmurs as he reaches down and spreads eager digits over his newfound lover’s ass, reveling in the way that the other man’s well-muscled derriere responds with just the right amount of give under the careful pressure of his fingertips.

A loud yelp of surprise escapes Lance’s lips not a heartbeat later as sharp pain abruptly blossoms in his left earlobe.

“ _Hey!_ What was that for!?”

“I can tell when you think you’re being cute,” the alpha mutters against the side of his neck, “ _You’re not._ ”

Lance suppresses a shudder at the rush of hot breath that mists across his throat as the young Blade member purrs those last two words directly into his ear.  He’s poised to offer a witty retort when Keith promptly flips him around, leaving his upper body pressed front-first against the unforgiving steel of the wall as the other pilot tugs his hips back insistently.  A decidedly undignified sound slips from the blue paladin’s mouth as the Marmoran shoves his pelvis forward until the taller man can feel the prominent bulge of his already half-rigid cock.

“ _Unh_ …goddamn you… _haaah_ …sexy mullet… _aah!_ …martini glass figure… _mm_ …sultry voice… _sneaky Galra bastard_ ,” the paladin gripes with mock-dejection through the full-body shudder that rocks his being in response to the deliciously rough treatment, “ _Fuck_ , this is so not how I imagined this situation ending.”

“ _Neither one of us_ will be ending anytime soon if you don’t quit with the jokes and _focus_ ,” the other man growls back half-seriously, “Or do you want me to just forget the sex and _actually_ kill you?”

“Definitely the sex! Sex is good!” comes the immediate reply.  He won’t deny that he is decidedly fearroused by the testy human-Galra hybrid’s penchant for rough play, but he has no intention of dying here.  Now that Lance knows the other man is genuinely interested there is _no way_ he can let this encounter end with him being strangled to death—at least not before he has thoroughly gotten his rocks off.  Wracking his brain over what might pacify his decidedly short-fused would-be suitor’s temper, he at last settles on a viable seeming—if risky—course of action, and carefully slides both of his hands up to rest against the wall at either side of his head in a disarming motion, simultaneously thrusting his ass out a bit more and turning his head to the side so that his throat is bared to the other pilot slightly. 

His hope is that the submissive gesture will serve to calm the testy Galra down a bit, but instead the other man releases a sound somewhere between a growl and a low moan.

“ _Good answer,_ ” the other man grinds out just before leaning in to capture his mouth for the first time since their awkward tryst began.

Keith’s kiss is as relentlessly intense as he might have imagined, but what he hadn’t anticipated is how surprisingly intimate it is. The young Blade member explores his mouth at an unhurried, sensual pace, tongue roving over his lips and across the backs of his teeth, then dipping into the little crevices at the back of his mouth searchingly.  The paladin answers his intensity with a soft moan of his own that is swallowed up in the seal of their lips, to which Keith responds by leaning in even closer, grinding his erection up against the crack of his ass while he holds the blue paladin firmly in position under his vicelike grip.  The Galra-human hybrid aligns his body with Lance’s so that his chest is flush with the Paladin’s back, then _rolls_ his hips forward so that Lance’s hardening member is pressed tightly into the wall, holding him there long enough that the pressure of his cock straining against the unforgiving metal begins to feel unbearably restrictive. 

In response Lance opens his mouth wider, unable to help the small whine that escapes him at the sensation, but rather than let up, the dark-haired Galra-human hybrid takes that opportunity to deepen the kiss.  Keith tilts his head just so and plunges his lengthy tongue directly into the back of Lance’s mouth, where he begins thrusting it in and out of the blue paladin’s throat shallowly, mimicking penetration.  The blue paladin is starting to see little stars behind his eyelids as he quickly runs out of air, struggling not to gag. He has already been near breathless from the start, but he can’t bring himself to pull back.  Instead he allows himself to be swept up in it, reveling in the burn of his lungs and the way that Keith’s firm, insistent fingers gently tug his chin closer to gain better access. 

The Galra-human hybrid eases his right knee up between Lance’s legs from behind then, and the paladin gasps slightly as their ever so slight difference in height soon has the noticeable bulge at the front of the other man’s crotch nestling squarely against his entrance—he can feel the incredible heat of the other man’s erection searing him through his robes as Keith leans into him.  The Altean dressing gown that Lance wears is little more than a single layer of thin, silk-like material that wraps him loosely from his shoulders down to just below his knees and his trunks are made of a similar semi-sheer, silky material.  Paired with the fact that Keith is currently without the long, hooded cloak that he usually wears over his basic Blade uniform, the combined layers of their clothing provide merely a perfunctory barrier between the Galra hybrid’s straining erection and the cleft of Lance’s ass at best, with the opaque, form-fitting fabric of the other man’s bodysuit leaving very little to the imagination.  Just as he is beginning to genuinely resent even that thin barrier of clothing, as if to read his mind Keith’s hand slips between them and deftly tugs down the long zipper that holds together the enclosure at the front of his Blade uniform, freeing himself of its confines from chest to hip.

The Blade member pulls away from their kiss to groan and nuzzle his nose into the sensitive little hairs at the underside of the paladin’s skull then.  Lance comes away from the kiss panting and half-delirious, head falling forward to rest limply against the wall as he struggles to catch his breath, which he is finding to be an increasingly difficult task at the moment.  Heedless of his predicament, Keith presses up into him with an audible moan in response as he begins a steady grind with his hips, and suddenly Lance understands all too well what the other man meant about being “mostly” human. 

Although he can’t really see what’s going on back there, Lance realizes right away that the very large, very eager erection that has slipped up between his ass cheeks to rub lewdly against his hole is not entirely homo sapiens.  The shape doesn’t seem too far off from what he is familiar with, but the thing that is pressed into him is simply too thick, too long, and too… _wet_ … to be entirely human.

Unable to contain his curiosity, Lance pushes back from the wall a bit and abruptly turns on his toes so that he is face to face with the young Galra hybrid. 

The moment he does he finds his eyes going wide in surprise as his gaze is inexorably drawn down to the shuddering mass of engorged flesh that pulses lightly in the dark-haired pilot’s left hand.

Keith’s erection seems to Lance to have a sort of artistry about it, if that’s even possible; it is simultaneously the most beautiful and terrifying looking thing that the Blue paladin has ever seen. Thick with sinew and veining that twists up the shaft, Keith’s cock is huge—at least three-fourths the length of Lance’s forearm and almost as thick around.  The large, bulbous head sits high off of the shaft, a steady stream of semi-opaque white precum already dribbling from its twitching slit as it curves up gracefully to brush against the Galra-hybid’s abs, just above his belly button.  Keith’s size is overwhelming enough in its own right, but as if to add to the intimidating nature of its appearance, it also has what look to be actual gills—thick ridges that gradually cascade down from just underneath the head of the other man’s cock in several distinct rings before becoming lost in the prominent veining that covers the entire shaft from root to tip. 

Eyes travelling lower, he can see that the young Galra hybrid’s erection widens out toward the base a great deal more than any human’s has a right to thanks to a pair of peculiar glands that are set on either side of the shaft at the base of his cock, causing the silhouette of the other man’s member to flare out somewhat unnaturally just above his sac.  From there it tapers down into a pair of large testicles, which hang dark and engorged against Keith’s toned inner thighs, sagging heavily with unspent seed.  Under the ambient lighting of the hallway he can see the other man’s grotesquely swollen testicles shudder with each breath he takes as above the rest of Keith’s cock throbs heavily with his pulse, steadily leaking precum. 

The coloration of the other man’s erection is off as well—what begins as a human flesh tone, just a tad darker than the rest of Keith’s complexion around the skin of his sac, quickly darkens into an angry red at the base, before graduating into a vibrant magenta along the shaft, and then deep violet near the gills, until finally blending into an intimidating midnight color—almost black—right around the head.

“ _Oh_ ,” he moans softly, breath beginning to hitch in his chest once more as his already hooded gaze narrows even further.  Lance knows that he is blatantly staring now, and he can feel his cheeks getting hot again.

“You weren’t kidding about the whole 'Galra' thing, huh,” he murmurs, as he leans into the other man, pressing their foreheads together slightly. 

Keith makes no verbal reply, instead lifting a shaking hand to fist his own straining member, gradually spreading the increasingly steady stream of precum that now dribbles from his slit across the head of his cock with his thumb, until it leaks down and begins to coat his lengthy shaft as he gradually brings himself to full rigidity in slow, deliberate strokes.  Lance can feel the Blade member’s labored breath mist against his cheeks in hot puffs of moistened air as once again his body temperature increases drastically in the space of seconds. 

A breathy little moan escapes the Galra hybrid’s kiss-swollen lips when his own thumb catches on the rim of his cockhead on a particularly forceful upstroke, and Lance can’t contain himself for another moment.

“ _Keith_ ,” he pants, eyes fluttering closed as he attempts to somehow organize his racing thoughts into coherent words, “ _Can I…_?”

The dark-haired man nods emphatically in response, even though it’s highly doubtful that Lance’s vague wording has actually managed to adequately convey exactly what it is that he intends to do.  _He’s_ not even sure what he intends to do.  The enthusiastic gesture is more than enough for the paladin though; he has barely registered Keith’s consent before he’s sinking down onto his knees, laying down a trail of tender, heated kisses and bites along the other pilot’s chest and abdomen as he goes. 

He pauses briefly to appreciate the Galra hybrid’s well-defined abdominal muscles, nudging the other man’s prominent erection out of the way just enough to press the tip of his nose into the dark-haired pilot’s navel and then revel in the way he shudders bodily in response.  He then dedicates a few thorough moments to licking and nipping softly at Keith’s well-defined hip-bones, intent on giving them the attention they deserve.  When at last he pulls back to admire the other man’s pelvic muscles, it suddenly occurs to him that the softly pronounced veins that he has just been tracing his tongue over are most likely the ones dedicated specifically to pumping a steady flow of fresh blood down to his cock. 

Lance shudders.

Realizing that the other pilot has been suspiciously quiet for some time, the young paladin glances up at his darker-haired counterpart then, just to see if Keith is anywhere near as turned on as he is, and can’t help the soft expulsion of air from his lungs when he finds himself staring directly up into lust-darkened pools of indigo, peering down at him hazily from between lush, delicate black lashes, searing in their intensity.  Keith mouths something desperate at him, which Lance is left to interpret to his leisure as no sound actually leaves the other man’s lips, so impossibly lost in the moment is he. 

Lance blinks and makes a small noise of surprise then as something velvety, warm and wet softly brushes up against his lips.  When he looks down again he finds the swollen head of the other man’s cock insistently smearing a thick line of precum along the seam of his mouth as Keith presses his erection up into him with one long, deliberate roll of his hips. 

With a playful hum of agreement, Lance slides his hands up to clutch tenderly at his Marmoran counterpart’s narrow hip bones, tugging them forward just so, and without another thought pops the dribbling tip of the Keith’s erection into his mouth.    

“ _Ahnhh_ , L-Lance, I—… _Nnh!_ ”

Lance shudders around the blistering heat of the young Galra hybrid’s cock as the other man angles his hips upward and begins to thrust into him slowly the very moment he is engulfed in the moist heat of the blue paladin’s mouth, pace quickly accelerating until the Blade member is forcefully slamming his hips up against his human counterpart’s lower jaw in wanton desperation.

“Ah! Ah! _Ahh!_ Ah! _Ah!!_ Ah! Ah! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! _Lance! Ahn!_ ”

Keith’s sharp nails bury themselves in the other man’s short brown locks as his hips continue to pound up against his lips almost frantically, seemingly of their own volition.

“ _Haah_ … _f-fuck Lance_ …just like that… _O-O_ _hhh_ … _J_ _ust like that_ … _take it, Omega_ ,” he moans, grip tightening as he presses forward until his shaft finally breaches the other man’s esophagus, hot, swollen cockhead temporarily lodging itself in the tight passage beyond before pulling back out again.

“Can’t wait to knot your tight little omega hole, Lance… _hahh_ …leave your insides… _nn_ … s-soaking in my cum… _ah_...w-… _hahh!_ ….wanna watch you choke down my seed while I… _nngh_ …fuck your flat little belly full of hot, thick alpha cum… _Shit, Lance_ …how are you so fucking… _haahh_ …good at this?”

Lance can’t help but melt into the the pool of molten heat that settles into the pit of his abdomen at the other man’s sincere, if crude, praise and wanton epithets.  As Keith pulls his hips back to press the tip of his cock up into the roof of his mouth, smearing thick swaths of runny precum up against his palette, the blue paladin takes the opportunity to slip his fingers up between the other man’s ass cheeks, spreading him wide so that he can press one long, slender, precum coated digit up inside him.  The man above him lets out a heady groan as Lance’s fingertip breaches the tight ring of his anus, and all of a sudden the blue paladin finds his finger being sucked inward as the tightly puckered ring of muscles contracts reflexively as if to beckon him further inside. 

Keith has his eyes shut tight now, head tilted back and mouth lolling open slightly as he sinks down onto the slender pressure of Lance’s middle finger.  Having quickly adjusted to the unexpected but ever-so-welcome intrusion, he lets out an small, barely audible sigh and wills his inner muscles loose, allowing the other pilot to tentatively slip another digit inside him.  In another moment the young Marmoran is gasping breathily in pleasure as he changes up the rhythm of his strokes to account for this new element of play, thrusting forward harder and deeper now so that Lance gags slightly around his shaft every time the wide head of his cock breaches the other man’s throat column, only to draw it back out long and slow, easing himself further down onto the paladin’s deliciously long fingers as he draws his hips back until he is thoroughly penetrated. 

Lance can feel the building heat of the other man’s swollen flesh straining against the confines of his esophagus, threating to spill its molten contents up against the back of his throat at any moment now, and he can barely stifle the moan that ripples through him at the thought as he imagines what it will taste like when Keith finally shoots his load straight down into his core and the inside of his nose and throat are coated in the taste, feel and smell of the other pilot’s thick, potent seed. 

The blue paladin sucks a deep breath in through his nose as his fingers work themselves deep up into the half-Galran pilot’s ass, stretching and straining against the tight muscles of Keith’s sphincter as he tenderly feels around for his prostate, careful not to overstimulate the other man and force him to blow his load too early.  He savors the sounds of the heady groans, low grunts and breathy sighs that fall from Keith’s lips as the other man eagerly rides his fingers while pounding his cock down his throat for a while, taken slightly off guard by how receptive the other man is to the added element of penetration, but diligent in his ministrations none the less.  The young Blade is panting openly and his internal muscles clench fitfully around the paladin’s slim fingertips by the time Lance finally sets about locating his sweet spot, at last ready to claim his reward. 

Just as the Blue paladin’s nimble fingers find their way behind the other man’s bladder to press lightly against the smooth little nub nestled there, above him Keith gives a plaintive, breathless cry high and in the back of his throat, body seizing up momentarily, and a few heartbeats later the other pilot is moaning loudly into his release.  Keith’s low, throaty growl shakes the omega to his core as the thick, pulsating shaft that currently occupies his throat shudders and throbs heavily a few times before abruptly unloading its sweltering contents directly inside him in stream after searing stream of steaming hot cum. 

Lance swallows thickly, cracking moist eyes open ever so slightly to watch the ecstasy spread across his new lover’s face as the Galra-human hybrid finishes deep in his throat, just in time to catch the lustful gaze of satisfaction that the other man aims down at him while he comes, and it’s a wonder that he doesn’t finish on the spot himself under the smoldering look the dark-haired man levels at him.  Keith’s rigid shaft pulses fitfully against the confines of the paladin’s oral cavity as it shudders and swells with the flood of hot, sticky seed that rushes through it, and thick ribbons of the half-human hybrid’s cum shoot down into the cavern of Lance’s mouth, bursting up against his palette in long, heavy spurts.

“Nnh!... _Hnnnngh!!_ ”electricity rockets down Lance’s spine each time the man above him shudders and gasps just before shooting off another hot load directly against the back of his throat.

Drunk on the heady, uniquely alkaline taste of the other pilot’s rich seminal fluid, the blue paladin eventually tilts his head back until Keith’s cock is held tightly between his lips and begins to bob his head in time with the intermittent thrusting of the other man’s hips, simultaneously working the base of his still painfully rigid shaft with his fist.  Soon afterward the lewd noises emanating from the brown-haired man’s mouth fill the hallway as Lance draws Keith’s cock deep into his throat again and begins to milk the young Galra-human hybrid’s prostate relentlessly with his fingers, bound and determined to suck the dark-haired man's balls dry on GP alone.  

He’s beyond satisfied when he hears the other pilot gasp and moan while leaning back onto his fingers, keening desperately into his steady, lengthy release as he continues to fill the omega’s belly with his potent seed.  The young alpha is still going strong a full fifteen minutes later when, finally feeling as though he’s unable to ingest any more of the other man’s spending for the time being, Lance reluctantly pulls back to release Keith’s cock from his mouth with a wet pop and a soft gasp of air, panting with exertion.

The Blade member, however, is less than understanding of his partner’s limitations.  With a low moan the dark-haired pilot curls one hand firmly around the base of the taller man’s skull and tugs him forward, pressing the head of his cock up into the paladin’s face insistently as he continues to shoot off load after load of thick, syrupy cum directly into the soft skin of Lance’s lips, cheeks and forehead and even up against his eyelashes, just before moving on to fist a hand in his hair.  The alpha growls throatily as he gently tugs his omega counterpart’s head to the side so that he can mark up the backs of his ears and neck in long spurts of frothy white seed.

“ _Hiih!_...A-ah!”, Lance gasps breathlessly at the sensation of the young alpha’s sweltering cum splashing up against his flushed, sensitive skin and swollen glands each time Keith shoots off another load, holding carefully still while the Galra hybrid marks him to his satisfaction. 

The Marmoran’s shaft is still leaking when he finally pulls away.  Shoulders heaving with exertion, Keith strokes himself slowly as he brings a shaking hand up to push Lance’s short fringe out of the way and admire his own handywork for a moment.

“Look at you, Lance… _nnh_ …all messy and fucked out and breathless already and we haven’t even… _aah_ …gotten to the best part yet… _haha_ ,” he teases with a small, self-satisfied smirk, rubbing his thumb along the other man’s dripping cheek affectionately, “How are you gonna take my knot up your little hole when you can… _haah_ …barely swallow all of me down with that big mouth of yours? _Huh, hotshot?_ ”

His goading has the desired effect; with an indignant little snort of nonchalance, Lance promptly opens his mouth wide and presents his tongue, jutting his chin out defiantly as he glares up into the softly grinning alpha’s eyes seditiously from under thick brown lashes.

Keith takes the hint immediately, releasing another low, soft huff of amusement as he positions himself over the young paladin and aims the drooling tip of his cock directly down into his waiting mouth.  A few encouraging strokes to the tip and the half-Galra’s responsive member twitches to life again, pulsing fervently as he immediately releases another long, steady stream of pearly white cum straight down onto Lance’s tongue.  The alpha’s seed leaves him with decidedly less force this time, but it is no less copious, shooting from his tip in thick, heavy spurts as he gluts the omega’s throat with lengthy ropes of steaming hot ejaculate until it backs up and pools in the other man’s mouth.   

The Galra hybrid uses the hand in Lance’s hair to gently angle him just the way he wants him while he milks his own shaft like that for a little while, not even bothering to pause or pull back when the young paladin periodically closes his mouth to swallow down around each heavy load of spending that collects on his tongue and catch his breath a bit, but instead opting to let his unswallowed seed drip down freely over the other man’s chin, painting his flushed brown skin in layer upon layer of piping hot, sticky semen.

“Unngh… _mnh_ …!” for his part Lance seems not to be averse to the mess, eagerly lapping at the rich seed that coats his lower face as the cum that he is unable to swallow down bubbles up over his lips and trickles down his chin, further staining his perfect skin with an incredibly lewd, glistening sheen of semi-opaque semen. 

After a while, Keith groans and brings his free hand up to tug at the young paladin’s chin, coaxing his mouth closer so that he can pop his cock back inside—just the head this time.  Reading his Marmoran counterpart’s heavily lidded gaze, Lance works Keith’s prostate a bit harder this time, earning a soft gasp and then a low groan as the dark-haired youth begins thrusting lightly into his mouth again, chasing the tail end of his release. The room is filled with the illicit, wet sounds of flesh on flesh as Keith eventually moves on to fucking his face in earnest for several minutes after that, until with a soft cry the dark-haired pilot tilts Lance’s head back just so and thrusts his hips straight down, lodging the tip of his cock in the deepest recesses of the omega’s throat, where he releases one final, extra thick load of searing hot ejaculate, desperately pumping the last of his seed right down into the other boy’s already woefully full belly.

Keith melts into the paladin’s face when Lance finally pulls his fingers free, both of them sweating profusely and panting as though they’ve just completed several rounds of intense sparring. The brown-haired man hiccups softly as he reluctantly pulls back to release the alpha’s cock from his mouth with a small wet pop and Keith’s seed immediately burbles up over the corners of his lips, dribbling down the sides of his mouth in thick, opalescent rivulets.  Smacking his lips a little bit, Lance grins contentedly while he laps away the remainder of the other man’s spending and shoots a heated gaze upward to meet the alpha’s heavily lidded one.

" _Haa...haaa...my room…Now,_ ” Keith’s order is a low, husky growl that claws its way up from the depths of his rib cage as the Galra hybrid tilts his head back against the wall heavily, eyelids fluttering as he none-too-subtly struggles to catch his breath.

“Wait…your _room?_ As in back at your base? I thought outsiders weren’t even allowed outside the audience roo—”

“ _NOW._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's hellified late, but Happy International Women's Day everyone! uwu


End file.
